I didn't see that coming
by abitdiffrent
Summary: Kirk had a sister a sister who is different he didn't know quite how different but with support from her brother and the love of a certain Russian officer keep her grounded and safe from what she is. Rated M for langue and possible later content
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction and i do not claim to own star trek, these are also based very very very loosely on the newer star trek movies and nothing else. **

**Chapter One **

**Stealing Lucas's Car **

**The heat bore down on me and the wind whipped through my waist length red hair sending it flying in all different directions, the car was traveling at almost 100mph and i looked to my blonde haired brother sat next to me, he grinned his whole face lighting up, i grinned back and looked out of my side of the car. I saw a small figure in the distance that we were rapidly approaching, the closer we got the more i could see, his arm was out asking us to stop he was wearing worn blue jeans and a short sleeved shirt and when we were about 50 yards away i could make out his red back pack with two triangular badges pinned to it and realised it was Ralph. I looked at Jim and yelled over the sound of the rushing wind "It Ralph" jim looked at me before grinning, as we passed Jim turned around waving manically and called "hey Ralph" i laughed and looked at the shocked face of our friend in the wing mirror. I turned to my brother and grinned at him, the turned the radio and Highway to Hell began to play at full volume i grinned and screamed along with the music. I saw a black blur out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to see an officer hovering next to the car, a robotic voice came from the officer and spoke "PULL OVER CITIZENS" i looked to Jim and grinned he put on another burst of speed pushing the car to its limits. I smiled at nothing in particular we drove for a full minute before the smile dropped from my face and my eyes widened. In front of us all i could see was a great canyon i stood on my seat and yelled "Jim jump!" then i jumped clear of the car i hit the dusty ground hard, the air exited my lungs faster than i thought possible, and pain ripped through my body. I couldn't focus on that though i looked up and saw the car drive over the ledge. "JAMES!" i got unsteadily to my feet and clutching my stomach stubbled to the edge i could see my brothers head looking over the edge, i grabbed his leather jacket and yanked him up to safety. I rolled onto my back and took some deep much needed breaths i lent my head back and saw to feet stepping off of the bike i could see my brother stand than look down at me, he offered me his hand and i took it and he helped me to my feet and then pushed me gently behind him. I looked up at him, i was much shorter than him which wasn't unexpected as there was a 6 year age difference between us i was eight and he was twelve. The helmeted officer got stood in front of both of us, and asked "what are your names citizens?" James was still out of breath and i looked up at my elder brother as he said "James Tiberius Kirk" I stepped out slightly as much as Jim would allow anyway and said "Faith Elizabeth Kirk"**

**6 Years Later **

**I was stood outside the bar lent against my bike with a cigarette hanging out my mouth, i pulled my leather jacket tighter around myself and stamped my feet and took the cigarette out of my mouth and blew out a long puff of smoke. I heard a clink of a chain and looked to my left and saw a group of teens probably about sixteen playing with the chain of one of the parked bikes. I looked at them and shook my head, "third from the left, it'll be easier" they all turned and looked at me, i shrugged then turned my back on them. I heard a loud metallic crack of the chain being broken then the engine start and the sound of screeching wheels and i looked to my left and saw a trail of dirt being kicked up by the bike. Three of the teens were running after it laughing, one turned and called "THANKS BABE" I mock saluted, then threw my cigarette on the ground and stamped it out. I lent against my bike and sighed, i looked up at the stars and grimaced just looking at the stars made me think of my father, the father that never knew me, the father that might never have wanted me, i would never know why my mother decided to have me the way she did, why not just have me with Lucas (mothers new partner). I was secretly happy i wasn't related to that idiot though and i would always be grateful to have Jim, my big brother who never judged me. I remember when i was six my mom told me i was special because even though my daddy wasn't with us she still had me with him in a way called artificial insemination, but i never felt special just different. I was cut off from my train of thought as i heard a glass smash inside of the bar i rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of the bike and walked quickly to the door, i slammed it open and was met with a scene of total carnage i could see my brother getting his ass handed to him by star fleet cadets. I took a deep breath and tapped the guy at the back of the star fleet cadets little group on the shoulder and as soon as he had turned around i slammed my fist hard up into his chin, a satisfying crack sounded from his jaw and he doubled over slightly i used this to my advantage and brought my leg up and kneed him hard in the stomach then pushed him hard into a near by table. These guys were huge compared to me, but what i lacked in brute strength i made up for with my agility, one of the cadets turned to me and looked taken aback for a minute for my age or my size i was unsure but it was a moment he didn't have before he could do anything i turned on the ball of my left foot and landed a high kick hard into his chest with my right he fell backwards knocking into two other cadets and one knocked into Jim and he fell and grabbed a female cadets breasts i saw hims face and rolled my eyes. I looked ahead of me once more and watched the cadets getting to there feet i raised my hands into a defensive posture and watched as one of them ran at me i blocked his initial punch to my face but by doing that he hit me hard in the shoulder, i ignored the pain and grabbed his wrist and turned and pulled probably dislocating his shoulder, i felt a pop and heard a yelp confirming my suspicion while i was still facing away from hi i knelt to a crouch and swung my legs round making his legs fall from beneath him. I was grabbed by his mate and pulled up right, i squirmed in his overly tight grip and did everything i could to get him to release me, i watched as my brother was slid down the length of the bar and anger bubbled in me, i kicked my leg back hard and he dropped me clutching his most prized poses ions. I heard a loud whistle but ignored it still running to my brother who was now about to be punched by another cadet, a voice then spoke out firmly above the rest "THATS ENOUGH" i got to my brother who was just released by the cadet and helped him to stand. "You whistle really loud" he commented. I watched as the cadets and most other occupants of the bar left but the man who i didn't fail to notice was wearing a star fleet uniform walked over to jim and me and helped me help jim to a table. I gingerly pulled out a chair and pushed my brother on to it then grabbed a tissue out of my pocket and rammed it up his nose rather harshly. "What were you thinking?" i asked the irritation clearly visible in my voice. "she was hot" he replied and i slapped him upside the head. "Prat" i murmured. The man had taken a seat opposite Jim and i took the third and final seat, he was looking at us both with a amused expression. I was glaring at a peanut that was left on the table, silently cursing my brothers stupidity. I brushed a long stray strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear, after a while the man spoke up. "IM Captain Pike" and let me guess your James .T. Kirk and Faith .E. Kirk am i correct" Jim looked at me and i shrugged "do we know you?" he questioned grabbing the half drunk drink that sat in front of him of the wooden table and taking a big gulp. "No" pike replied looking at us both :but i knew your father" i knew he would have Jim's attention i just stared at the peanut again. "He was a good mad, a valued officer and a good friend, you look a lot like him" i looked up and looked between jim and Pike watching the stare down they were having, he then looked at me, "You have his personalty though Faith, i can see it in you, a fierce protectiveness of those important to you, and a strong sense of right and wrong" i looked into his eyes and as he looked at me i could see he was telling the truth. I pulled my eyes away from him and blinked away the tears that had formed in my eyes, i had honestly never felt closer to my father. "so what is it with you James, you like being the only genius petty criminal in the state?" i snorted and coughed as Jim sent me a glare. "Works for me" jim said taking another large gulp of the green drink in front of him. "Tell you what" said pike "why not enroll in star fleet and with two years training maybe three will see you sat in the captains seat" "why should i?" i looked at my brother and i could see the confrontational look burning in his eyes. "why not?" said pike "your father was captain of U.S.S Kelvin for three minutes i dare you to do better. Jim slammed the glass down on the table and stood up, "and what about her hu?" he pointed at me. "how could i leave her alone, our mom drinks 24 our step father hates us so how can i leave?" "Sit down son" Pikes voice was calm and level. Jim flopped angrily into his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. Pike turned his attention to me and said, "your fourteen right?" i nodded "well it's uncommon but we have had cadets as young as you before, and your school reports are as good as your brothers when he was your age and watching you fight earlier, it was calm collected you used your strengths and located your opponents weaknesses quickly and used that to your advantage, i think there would be a place at the academy for you, you would make a big difference in the fleet as a weapons expert if you wanted to train for that" I just stared at him. Jim interrupted abruptly "we'll think about it" he stood and i stood with him, Pike got to his feet to and said "well we leave tomorrow so decide quickly" we both nodded before leaving the bar and jumping on our bikes and going to the place we always went to think that Canyon. We pulled up and got off our bikes, i went and sat cross with my legs dangling over the edge and Jim sat next to me with his legs crossed. **

**I looked at him in the light of one of the moon, "well?" i asked. "Well what?" he asked. "Are you going?" he didn't reply straight away. "I don't know, are you?". I sighed and look him in the eye. "At the end of the day as corny as this sounds Jim I go where you go, your all I have, not to mention you need someone to save your ass most of the time". He grinned and nudged me gently with his shoulder. He grinned, "well I was never one to back down from a dare" He got to his feet and helped me up. I looked at him before giving him a rare hug and then said "Off we go then" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Off We Go **

**We pulled up to the star fleet's on planet base and watched as the first of the shuttles pulled away taking them away from this dry planet. We looked at each other and continued on our way. Ten minutes later we found ourselves pulling up into a car park filled with various different vehicles, we were asked to dismount and hurry to the last shuttle that was scheduled to leave in 10 minutes, we rushed through security which was quick as neither of us had brought any belongings with us apart from what we were wearing, and then led directly to the shuttle, Jim stepped on first and i followed he looked around for a seat and i was glad as he headed towards three vacant seats, he was looking around and not paying attention and walked straight into a low metal bar, i grinned and followed after him as he resumed his walk we both took a seat and strapped ourselves in. "You" i looked to Jim who was staring at someone and looked in the direction he was looking, and saw he was staring at the pretty cadet from last night. I rolled my eyes and said to her, "sorry about my last night, my brother has no sense of personal space" i lent over and offer her my hand and she shook it, staring curiously at me "It's alright, I'm Uhura" "Kirk" i offered she smiled and we both sat back in our seats. We all heard loud voices and turned to the comotion, we watched as a man in his very late twenties maybe early thirties was being led to a seat. "Sir you need to take a seat" said a security officer. "Damn it woman i had a seat in the bathroom with no windows" "Sir take a seat" i could hear that the security officer was begging to lose her patience now. The man finally sat and strapped himself into his seat, Jim lent over a little and said "if it helps i heard these things are pretty safe" "yeah try telling me that when we're all sat hear and the window cracks and we all boil in are seats in 13 seconds" I lent forward and looked at him saying "well isn't someone cheery today, you do realise that star fleet operates in space right?" "yeah, well what am i supposed to do, my wife took half of the planet in the divorce". I sat back in my seat as the shuttle jolted and i felt us begin to move, soon enough we were exiting the shuttle onto the star fleet base, i bumped into someone as we were going out the door. "Oh I'm so-" i stopped mid sentence as i saw who i bumped into. It was one of the men from the previous night "On the other hand maybe not" he glared at me and grabbed my upper arm, the look in his eyes was venomous he looked like he was about to punch me and i was ready to defend my self if necessary when a security officer asked him "what's going on here?" He released my arm from his grip and l looked at my arm a hand mark was already disappearing, i had always been a really quick healer so i wasn't surprised. We both carried on our way and occasionally sent glares at one another. I found my brother looking slightly concerned as he scanned over the crowd with his eyes. I walked up to him and tapped him on the arm, "you alright?" i asked, "yeah where did you get to?" "saw one of the guys from last night, he grabbed my arm, a security guy interviened" i shrugged. "Faith can you stay by me for now please?" i nodded notting the worry in his voice. I kept my promise and stayed by his side as we were led into a big auditorium hall thing. We all took seats and an officer started to explain what was going on. "You are all now about to enter as cadets into star fleet, we expect only the highest manor of behaviour and loyalty from you all. You not only represent yourself you represent us. When we call your name you will come to the front where you will be led to your respective classes, as cadets you are now each others family and we ask you respect one another." He then began to call out names, then what i was dreading happened "James. T. Kirk" He got to his feet and walked away nothing a goodbye and see you later, i nodded and tried to ignore the panic that was rising in my stomach. I may be good in a fight however my social skills left a lot to be desired at times and that often made me nervous because i always felt judged. Soon everyone was gone and i was left sat alone in the huge Auditorium. "Miss Kirk, could you come down here please" i made my way from my seat to stand in front of the group of senior members of star fleet. They looked at me for a moment before the the man who had called me said "I believe you have met Captain Pike, He will show you to where you need to go" I nodded and walked to Captain pike who smiled slightly before walking off, I followed silently behind. **

**I was led through several different halls and we passed two of the groups of the Cadets, before we arrived in a hall and we stopped he led me into an office and I sat down in the seat in front of the desk and Captain Pike took the seat behind it. "Glad to see you came Kirk" I nodded my head. "As a cadet at Star Fleet you have a choice of what career you wish to train for, i have however been talking to various star fleet members and i think you will be best suited to weapons training, it will mean you will have to be trained in 6 different hand to hand combat types, you will need to be able to master the ability to control star fleet weapons, it will mean that you would most likely end up on the bridge, it will also mean you will often be on away missions off of the ship" i thought for a moment before saying "Ok, i like the sound of that" and for the first time in a long time i genuinely smiled at someone that wasn't my brother. "Ok" Captain Pike stood and said, follow me, i stood and followed him fro the office. We walked down several corridors before stopping outside a classroom door, Captain Pike knocked gently on the door with his knuckles and waited, the door opened and a old man stuck his head out and said "can i help you?" "Yes i am going to need Mr Chekov if you would be so kind" The man nodded and dissapeared and i heard him say something, a moment later the door opened and a boy who must have been a year older than me at most appeared. I didn't really have time to take him in though as soon as he came through the door all his books somehow managed to fall from his bag. Captain Pike shut the door so as not to disturb the class, and the boy knelt and began to pick up his books, crouched down and started to help him i gathered about 5 books before they were all off of the ground i then waited until the had put all the books he had picked up into his shoulder bag before passing him the pile i had retrieved, he took them gently from my hands and said "Thank you." He had a strong accent that i recognised to be Russian. I gave him a small smile before standing to my full height again, Captain Pike and i waited while he closed his bag again and then he stood up. Captain Pike was the first to speak up "Chekov this is Kirk, she is our newest and youngest Cadet ever your not likely to be in the same classes however i would like it if you could show her the ropes and maybe be a friend you get the idea, right I'll be off then" and with that he turned and walk doff in the direction we had previously come from. He turned before he reached the end of the long hall and called "By the way Chekov you have the day off" then he disappeared from sight. **

**I turned and looked at Chekov and was not surprised to find him doing the same thing, after a moment he held out his hand and with a bright smile on his face he spoke. "Im Chekov, Pavel Chekov" I couldn't help but smile, his smile was contagious, i shook his hand and said "Kirk, Faith Kirk." "Nece to meet you" his accent was very thick but i found it very easy to understand. "I hope you don't mind me asking but are you from Russia?" "Yes, you recognise ze accent? I nodded. "I learnt a little at school" He smiled at me and gestured with his hand for us to begin walking. "Do you vant ze tour" i nodded, and followed about a step behind him as he showed me where everything is. For the next hour he showed me around and by the end i couldn't remember my way at all but i suspected that it would come in time. Eventually we ended up in a cafeteria area, a loud bell rang and Chekov led the way to a table at the back of the cafeteria and sat down and then suddenly people swarmed in like a a swarm of bees and everything got very loud very fast. I must of looked uncomfortable because Chekov lent close to me and asked just loud enough to be heard above the noise "are you alright?" I nodded but i could feel my stomach churning. Someone took the seat next to me and i looked round and saw my brother. "Alright?" he asked, i nodded. "who's your friend?" I sighed slightly and turned to Chekov who was looking at my brother. "Chekov this is my idiot brother James Kirk, Jim this is Chekov" the two shook hands. Jim then spoke to Chekov "you know you want to be carful spending time with my sister she's a bad influence" Chekov grinned at me and i felt my cheeks heat up. I punched Jim in the arm and he winced. Someone took the seat opposite me and i looked over to find the panicking man from earlier. "Faith meet bones, Bones Faith" i smirked at him and he did the same. "How have you put up with him?" i asked the man gesturing to my brother. "Oi" Jim said placing a hand over his heart. "By the way just something to keep in mind" i looked at Chekov and then Bones "if your ever with him he can have these attacks where he with suddenly just start going on and on and on and there has been only one thing to successfully pull him out of that state." "What's that?" bones asked. "A punch to the face" Chekov coughed unsuccessfully to hide his laughter and bones grinned. "your ok Faith" bones spoke whilst trying to keep a smile from his lips. Jim ignored my comment and instead asked "so what are you going to be training as?" "weapons expert, apparently it'll suit me, u?" "well you'll be seeing me in the captains chair one day" "fine so long as I'm not under your command I'm happy" he glared at me before a rather playfully evil expression crossed his face. "Hey Chekov, did you know this girl used to cry when ever i left her alone for more than ten minutes up till the age of nine?" I felt my face turn red and my face heat up. Chekov smiled but didn't laugh for which i was grateful, i glared at my brother before standing up and leaving the cafeteria hitting his head hard as i went past.I heard my brother call after me but i ignored him.I walked outside into the fresh air and sat down on some steps in front of a set of double doors. I sat down and put my head in my hands, i took a few deep breaths i heard someone sit down beside me and i thought it was my brother. "Go away, James i don't wanna hear it right now ok" "Ze doctor vouldn't let him follow you but i thought you might like de company" I looked up at him and smiled slightly "Thanks" "any time" " you want to talk about it?" I didn't answer. Chekov suddenly stood up and walked in front of me and offered me his hand "come on, there is some zing i will show you" i took his hand and he dragged me up and started running i kept up easily behind him desire his fast sped. he led us through the grounds and then out of some gates we ran through a garden like area and then down a gravel pathway and then we came out of the edge of a cliff like area but there was a small area to sit on. I looked out and all i could see was the sea, Chekov gently released my hand as i stared out at the sight before me and walked towards the edge of the cliff, i could hear waves crashing and looked down and saw the waves hitting the jagged rocks hundreds of meters bellow me. "It's beautiful" i said turning to look at Chekov who grinned, he came and stood by my side. "I come out her a lot" he stated, i couldn't help but love his accent there was something almost melody like about it. I looked at him and watched as the sea breeze pushed his curls away from his face. He closed his eyes and smelt the air, i could smell the salt of the sea in the air and i breathed in more deeply. More and more of my hair was falling out of its braid so i released my hair from the plait and let it blow freely in the wind. Chekov opened his eyes and looked at me and i looked away quickly but i felt hie eyes on me for a moment before he said "You like?" "i love it" i turned and looked at him again and i felt a smile cover my face despite my long red hair blowing in my face. We ended up staying there for a few hours before returning to the academy. Chekov showed me to my dorm room, it turned out like him i had a room to myself due to my age, it also meant that although at opposite ends we were in the same hall. Which for some reason i found very comforting, we said our goodbyes at my door. "It was nice to meet you " i said rather awkwardly. He nodded and then said "yes, i will see you tomorrow if you like that? show you to class" i nodded gratefully. "If you can put up with me" he chuckled "i am sure i can manage that, see you tomorrow" "yeah"he turned and headed to his room i called after him. "Hey Chekov, thanks for you know today" "Pavel you call me if you like, and you are velcome" i smiled and watched him turn and leave for his room. I shut the door and then turned and looked around my new home for the next two to three years. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i know there has been a lot of time jumping that should stop now**

**Ages**

**jim kirk- 20**

**Chekov-17**

**Faith-16**

**Bones- older than he was before**

**Chapter three**

**Brothers!**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**Faiths POV**

**"I am going to do it this time i can just feel it" Jim was saying, Bones and i trailed behind him both rolling our eyes. "No one passes the Kobayashi Maru, Jim, and no one in there right mind goes back for seconds let alone thirds" Bones was explaining to Jim for the thousandth time. "When has my brother ever done anything to prove that he is in his right mind Bones?" The doctor smirked at me as we both continued to follow after him. "Doesn't it bother either of you that no one has ever passed the test?" Jim asked us totally ignoring our comments. His attention was suddenly caught by a female officer walking past in a particularly short uniformed skirt. I raised my eyebrows at him as he eyed her up, he then turned back to us and said "i'm gonna do it this time i can feel it" "what ever you say Jim" i replied not really paying attention any more. "Hey Faith, aren't you supposed to be meeting up with that russian wiz kid of yours?" bones asked. I raised my wrist up and looked at the watch and swore quietly under my breath, "good luck Jim" "see you later bones" i then turned on my heel and bolted back into the academy i ran through two halls before coming to the first elevator hall which housed 12 elevators, i saw the doors closing on a near empty elevator and i kept running and i slipped through the closing doors just as they shut, i managed to stay on my feet but had to grab hold of the handle inside to stay balanced, i took a deep breath and then stood up to my full hight, glad of all the training over the past 2 years meaning i was physically in the best shape i could possibly be in which meant i wasn't even out of breath. I looked around at the other three people in the elevator and was slightly embarrassed to find them all staring at me, i looked at my shoes and fidgeted uncomfortably under there curious stares. Soon the elevator stopped at it's first stop a woman and man who appeared to be together got out of the lift, when the doors closed i looked at the buttons and realised that my floor had not been pressed, i looked at the remaining man standing in front of me and asked quietly, could you press the bottom for floor 73 please, he did as i asked but didn't say a single word. The elevator dinged again on floor 57 and he exited the lift, once the doors closed i relaxed a little, i hated being in confined spaces with people i didn't know and i felt calmer now i was alone. I looked out of the glass walled elevator and watched as everything bellow me rapidly got smaller as I moved further and further away from ground level. The elevator finally stopped and i climbed out onto the 73 floor and looked around i saw a sign saying classrooms 4.5- 8 and i walked under the sign and made my way along the wide corridor, I finally stopped outside of classroom 7 and glanced quickly through the glass panel in the wooden door and saw the class starting to pack up their things and the teacher walked to the door and opened it, people started to exit the classroom and i watched as Pavel packed his bag, an elder member of the group probably about 22 walked past and hit his bag off the the desk and I glared, i really didn't understand why people felt the need to pick on Pavel and me because we were younger, but what ever the reason it irritated me no end. As the cadet exited the classroom i 'accidentally' moved my foot and he went flying tripping over and landing with a large crash on the floor. I watched as he looked up at me, he glared at me and I glared back twice as hard. He managed to get himself on his feet then took a step towards me his face only inches from my own, i continued to glare at him. He must have decided that it wasn't worth it though as he suddenly snarled and turned away muttering about annoying kids. I looked back into the classroom and saw that Pavel was being helped by a man who must have only been about three or four years older than himself. When the finished they headed out of the classroom talking to one another, i took a step back not wanting to interrupt their conversation. As they exited the classroom Pavel noticed me and a cheeky smile lit up his face, i smiled lightly back at him and then looked to the man stood next to him.**

**"oh" he exclaimed as he realised that the man and I didn't know each other "Faith Kirk this is Sulu, Sulu Faith Kirk" i smile and extended my hand, he took it and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you" he commented. I nodes "likewise." I turned to Pavel and said "I didn't realise you were busy, i'll uh, i'll see you later" I turned to leave but felt a hand gently touch my shoulder "It is fine, Sulu, does not mind I am sure" as if to back him up Sulu shook his head and said "of course i don't mind." Pavel looked me in the eye and said "why not eat lunch wiz uz?" I nodded. We all walked alone the corridor together Pavel and Sulu talking happily, i was quite happy just walking with them and Pavel knew that so we got into the elevator and headed down to the cafeteria, when we entered as usual it was packed, but we headed to a table i could see only three people were sat at, we took three of the four empty seats and Sulu quickly entered into a conversation with the man he had sat down next to, Pavel took that moment to speak to me. "Are zou ok?" i nodded. I was surprised to feel a hand grasp mine gently beneath the table and give it a light squeeze, i looked at Pavel and smiled at him. When he released my hand it felt strangely cold. I was quickly snapped away from that thought however when a girl sat next to the man Sulu was talking to spoke up,she had stunning blue hair and three eyes all trained on Pavel as she spoke "Who's your friend Chekov?" Pavel smiled before replying "this is Faith Kirk" the girl looked like she was thinking for a moment before she said, "i know you your the youngest ever recruit right and your top of your department" i nodded suddenly feeling very shy "uh, yeah thats me." She grinned and offered her hand to me "Im Chloe Exrastian" i shook her hand and smiled warmly at her. I sat in silence for most of that lunch but i was happy to do so, i felt comfortable round Pavel's friends and more relaxed than i thought i would be.**

**Soon enough the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and we all got up and went outside, Pavel's friends all went off to their classes Pavel and I however had a free period, it was our only free period in out two week schedule that coincided with each other. We spent most of the time just wandering around and talking about random things to do with everything. It was the one time we felt like we could talk to each other about anything without fear of anyone else over hearing. We both had had nicknames for each other but neither of us dared use them in front of anyone else though. I called him Curls and he called me Chops, apparently he thought the fact i had dimples was extremely cute and so had taken to calling me Chops when we were alone, I had only thought it fair that if he had a nickname for me then i should have one for him and started calling him curls. the bell signalled the end of the first afternoon lesson and then instead of the bell to signal the second there was an announcement. "WOULD ALL SECOND YEAR CADETS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM" Pavel and i looked at one another and then started making our way to the Auditorium. When i was about to enter i felt someone grab my shoulder i turned and found my brother grinning wildly at me. "Do you know whats going on?" i asked him as we continued to walk into the Auditorium that was almost full already. He shrugged and i made my way to find a seat following closely behind Pavel, i took a seat next to him and then my brother took a seat beside me and Bones sat next to him. After everyone was seated the main speaker called "JIM KIRK WOULD YOU PLEASE TAKE TO THE STAND, YOU ARE BEING ACCUSED OF ENTERING A SUBROUTINE INTO THE KOBAYASHI MARU, DO YOU DENY THIS?" Jim stood at the stand looking unusually nervous. He totally ignored the question and instead asked to face his accuser, commander Spok stood and took the opposite stand, they began to debate the in's and outs of it all with Jim pointing out that the test itself was a cheat so asked how he could cheat a cheat and so it continued. After five minutes the head council received a note he than announced something that sent a shock wave through the room. "WE HAVE RECIEVED A DISTRESS CALL FROM VOLCUN, WE WILL MOVE OUT IMMEDIATELY, REPORT TO SENIOR OFFICERS FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS" everyone started moving at once and i looked to Pavel. He grabbed my hand and we made our way down the steps and out into the shuttle bay where we both realised we had to report to our own senior officers, he pulled me to one side for a moment. "We will not likely be togezer" he said and i nodded my stomach dropping at the thought. I nodded unable to form the words i so desperately wanted to say, "i vill contact you from on board zo, yes?" i nodded again he sighed and took my hand i smiled and pulled my hand from his, and then surprised my self when i flung my arms around his neck and burrowed my head into his shoulder. I felt him freeze for a brief moment before he mirrored my own actions. I breathed in his minty sent and smiled slightly. We both pulled away slowly and i felt my eyes well up with tears, "i'll miss you" i admitted quietly "and i you" he replied. "You should go" i spoke my voice cracking slightly and I inwardly kicked myself for letting anyone see me weak in any way. He nodded and turned, i turned and walked in the opposite direction heading to find my senior officer but i couldn't help but turn and look back and i was surprised to see Pavel walking back towards me, he picked me up and swung me round whilst he hugged me. He placed me down gently and looked into my eyes "be carful pleze" i nodded and he turned and ran in the direction of the officer he needed to report to. I turned and did the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Enterprise

I made my way through the countless numbers of people and finally managed to find the senior officer i was supposed to report to, i stood at the back of the group as he red out the names and the ships, we would be serving on. I heard Bones name from the group next to us and i looked over and saw him stood next to my brother. I then turned my head back to face the man calling out the names, "Faith Kirk, U.S.S Enterprise" i nodded and ran to a near by shuttle that was traveling to the Enterprise I got in and strapped myself into the seat, i watched as i heard someone arguing with the security officer and and then two people stubbled into the shuttle, i watched as Bones and Jim entered, Bones shoved Jim into the seat opposite me and he looked like shit. Bones strapped him in and then took a seat "do you ever get into a shuttle without making a fuss" i asked him. He glared at me and strapped himself in, "what's up with him?" i questions nodding in the direction of my brother. "Long story" Bones sighed. I smirked and sat back in the seat as the shuttle roared into life, we took of and ten minutes later found us approaching the U.S.S Enterprise. Another five and we were stepping aboard i headed to the information screen and typed my name in seeing where i would be serving, the robotic female voice spoke out telling what i would need to do. "Report to the Bridge, weapons expert" i stood there for a brief moment before i realised i was holding up the people stood behind me, i was surprised to be on the bridge on a first mission but i was excited to, i walked of to find the lift and fortunately managed to locate it without to much difficulty, i stepped inside and pressed the button marked bridge, the rounded doors shut and i felt a jolt as i shot upwards heading towards the bridge. Suddenly it stopped and i took a deep breath as the doors opened and was met with the site of the bridge there were people rushing about and i stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge, it was odd to be faced with a real bridge deck all of my on bridge training had been done in a simulation room without the window and it was much smaller, i walked to the post i knew i would be at which was directly behind the captains chair just behind the hand rail. I looked around the bridge and saw Sulu sat in one of the Navigators chairs already working on the computer preparing us for launch, i couldn't see the other Navigator as there was a group of three people stood talking about something in the way, i looked to my left and saw the Vulcan Spok enter the bridge. I turned to my computer and logged in and watched as thousands of numbered codes danced before my eyes, i entered all the codes necessary so we could jump straight to warp. The captain would give me the power i needed to activate our weapons if needed, then i waited there was nothing else for me to do for the moment. Then i heard something that made me freeze, "Keptin on ze bridge" i turned slowly and the three people stood talking were still blocking my view of the second navigator but as the Captain entered they all moved off to their stations and i was looking at my best friend. He sat in a yellow star fleet uniform, watching the captain as he entered the bridge, he turned back to his computer as the Captain took the chair. I stared for a moment longer before returning to my station and focusing entirely on my work I heard the captain address Pavel but I was to busy to pay attention. The Captain gave the orders for the thrusters to be started and they did and then we prepared for warp, we watched as the first of the Starfleet went to Warp and then Captain Pike gave the order. "Punch it Mr Sulu" Sulu hit something on his computer and then, Nothing. Everyone at the station around the bridge looked at each other wondering what had happened, Captain Pike decided to make a suggestion "Is the parking brake on?" Sulu laughed uncomfortably and said "uh no sir that's not it." Spok than asked "have you disengaged the external dampeners?" Sulu hit a few bottoms and then said "ready for warp Captain." Pike nodded "Right Mr Sulu, punch it" and we went to warp. It was a odd feeling it was almost like someone pulls the ground from underneath you and you fall all whilst being pushed backwards. Everything on the bridge seemed to calm down after that, well that was until Jim burst onto the bridge, i noticed his hands looked slightly like deflating ballons and i couldn't help but give him a rather odd look. He started yelling about Romulins and my head snapped up I stared at him as he explained about the same anomaly occurring on the day of his birth, and i realised he was right, but he had no proof as to this being true though and i cursed him for not thinking it through properly. That was until Uhara spoke up and confirmed that she had herself intercepted a Romulin transmission. Pike looked at my brother and everyone on the bridge stopped waiting for the Captains final desision, "shields on maximum" i diverted all power from our weapons to the shields and took a deep breath as we came out of warp. All any of us could see was complete carnage as we looked out of the bridge window, the remains of Starfleet ships drifting past. Pavel and Sulu desperately tried to avoid all to the carnage but it was impossible, they worked as fast as they could but we still managed to encounter a small graze. Then Uhara spoke up "Captain something is blocking the signal" no sooner had the words left her mouth did other bridge members start to report problems with various areas of the ship. Eventually Pavel, Sulu, the Captain, Jim and Spok all worked out what the problem was, they kept there conversation quiet and even being stood behind the Captains chair didn't mean i had any more information than those around me, a hail appeared on the screen and it was confirmed it was a romulin vessel i didn't have time to focus on that however as Pike told me to ready the weapons, soon the hail vanished and they went back to disguising the best course of action. Suddenly Pike stood up and said "Spok, Faith, Oslin and you James kirk your not supposed to be here any way, does anyone else have have hand to hand combat training?" "I do sir "Sulu spoke up. "you come to" the captain gestured to us to follow him, i took a brief second and looked at Pavel he had just seen me for the first time and somehow managed to have the look of sheer terror and relief mixed on his face all at once. I followed after the Captain and Spok my brother and the other two trailing behind me. The captain was talking as we walked "Spok I'm going over to that ship, your acting captain now, the rest of you will be deployed to the to the drill, you must deactivate it, you won't be able to beam up until you do" we all nodded. "You will take your orders from Faith Kirk as leading weapon expert do i make my self clear?" everyone nodded and we all went and got kitted up into our jump suits, as soon as we were dressed we entered the shuttle and sat down, the others talked amongst themselves but i was silent preparing myself for what i needed to do. Soon we were ready to jump and Pike turned and said "you have one chance, don't mess it up" we took our positions then the next second we were falling. I could hear the wind through my helmet and I could see i the drill platform we had to land on about 3000 meters ahead of me. "3000 meters" i spoke into the com, i could hear the breathing of the other three i was with and then Sulu spoke 2800 meters then my brother 2600 meters oslin sized passed me saying 2400 meters. I readied my self to deploy my shoot and at 2300 meters i yelled into the com "Pulling shoot" i pressed the bottom and i was yanked upwards as my shoot deployed, i looked up and saw a shoot open above me and one opening to my right. I looked down and i saw Oslin hadn't pulled his shoot. "Pull your shoot Oslin" he ignored me, i heard the yells of Jim and Sulu above me telling him to pull the shoot Suddenly he yelled "1000" meters and i saw his shoot open but i could see it was already to late, he continued descending at a high speed for about 500 meters before his shoot opened fully and then it caught in the drill and he was swung into the flames. I squeezed my eyes shut and i heard the intakes of breath from the men above me. As i neared the platform i prepared myself for the landing, i felt my feet touch the ground lightly and pulled my shoot in. It retracted into the pack and i knelt down to keep my balance, i took my helmet off and looked around, the sound of the wind was deafening. I looked up and saw my brother coming into land but didn't have time to focus on him as a Romulin rushed at me, I jumped into the air using the strong wind to my advantage and using it to propel myself over his head, as soon as i landed i kicked him in the back an he stumbled to the edge of the drill, he turned around and roared in rage and lashed out wildly with his hand i moved out out his way but he caught my cheek cutting it. I ducked low and swept his legs out from beneath him and he fell over the edge of the drill. I looked up and saw my brother pulling his shoot back in and i felt myself relax just a little, then he got up and charged at a Romulin who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Another came at me and i punched him hard from the right and he fell, i looked at my hand shocked, my brother was having trouble with the Romulin he was fighting and i just sent one to the floor with a single punch. He got back up to he feet looking shocked, i grabbed his arm while he was still stunned and twisted hard behind his back and then pushed with all my might, he went stumbling forward but not quite off of the edge of the platform. I ran up behind him and kicked him hard and he went flying and i watched as he plunged to his death. I looked to my right and saw Jim dangling off the edge of the platform by one hand and Sulu stood behind him with a sword shoved through his chest, i just looked on as the romulin fell and Sulu helped Jim up. I took my blaster from my pocket, and Jim picked up a Romulin gun. "What do we do?" sulu asked "Oslin had the device." Jim and I answered him at the same time "THIS" and we started shooting. The drill rumbled to a stop and we all breathed a sigh of relief wan went to look over the edge. We all stood there feeling quite happy with ourselves when the whole thing moved, Jim and I managed to keep our balance but Sulu wasn't so lucky he went flying over the edge. I spoke into my com quickly "Enterprise beam Jim up" i watched as small lights surrounded my brother and i looked at him and said "sorry." I took a deep breath before saying "fuck it" Jim disappeared just as i Jumped off of the platform.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wind whistled unbearably loud in my ears as i plunged through the air, my eyes stung painfully and they began to water as i fell through the sky, i regretted taking off my helmet off on the drill platform. My red hair whipped across my face as I fell quickly towards the moving blur beneath me, Sulu hand pulled himself up to slow the rate of his decent and i had done the opposite stream lining my body so i fell as fast as i possibly could. I was soon approaching the gold suit i knew to be Sulu, moments later i crashed into him with so much force it very nearly winded me. I wrapped my arms around Sulus chest grabbing my own wrist with my other hand locking him to my body. His hands wrapped round my stomach we were spinning in all different directions and it was hard to work out which way was up, the force of the collision had made it impossible for us to slow the desent so i bent my head leaning close to Sulus ear and screamed "my shoot, pull my shoot!" i felt one of Sulu's arms release me but kept my own firmly wrapped around his body i felt him punch the button just above my chest and i belt the shoot deploy, relief flooded my body as i deployed but that instantly disappeared as we were wrenched up slightly as the shoot opened, and then a snap sounded and we were falling just as fast as we had been before. "Shit" i murmured, "Enterprise, beam us up now! We're falling with out a shoot, Come on Enterprise" we were still falling. I could hear Sulu's breath in my ear, like my own it was ragged and fast, my thoughts were surprisingly calm, my training from the academy seemed to be kicking in for which i was unbelievably grateful. "Enterprise any time now would be good" i could see the red rocks of the planets surface approaching at an alarmingly quick rate. My mind was swimming now the moment of calm was passing and was being replaced with absolute terror. "If i die, i swear I will kill whoever was on the transporter at the time" we continued to fall, we were only 1000 feet from the planets surface. I saw lights begin to swim around us and i looked to my left at the approaching ground praying the transport would beam us back before we collided with planet. There was a bright light and then crash, i hit something with so much force i swear the arm i landed on broke, due to the pain that shot down my arm i released Sulu and rolled off of whatever we had landed on. I heard a relieved shout and the murmuring of an angry voice. I ended up led on my back on the shinny floor of the transport room looking up at the lights in the ceiling, I turned my head to the left and saw Sulu trying and failing to get to his feet. He looked to me, "Thanks" he smiled slightly. "anytime" i mock saluted. I sat up and lent my arms on my bent knees, before i knew what was happening i was pulled to my feet and felt a sharp pain round the back of my head, I looked up to the glaring eyes of my brother. Jim's face was pink and there was a vein throbbing in his forehead,"you idiot!" he screamed "you could have died!" I opened my mouth to try and say something but was cut off by another sharp pain in the back on my head as he whacked me. I looked into his eyes and was shocked to see they were brimming with tears and i watched in fascination as one silently trickled down his cheek. I looked at him and whispered "sorry" he stared at me for a second later before pulling me to his chest in a bone shattering hug, i could feel his body shaking slightly and he buried his head in my shoulder most likely concealing the fact that he was crying from everyone on the deck. "Your to good for your own good" he mumbled into my shoulder and i began to laugh, soon he joined in tears no longer falling. He was still hugging me though, i looked over my brothers shoulder and saw Pavel stood at the transporter controls, i gave him a questioning look and he gave me a look of, don't ask. We just stared at one another for a moment our eyes boring into one another, I could see his eyes filled with worry and pain. Everyones attention was pulled away from what they were doing however when Spock burst onto the deck, we all straightened addressing the acting Captain he walked straight to the transporter and crouched down low and said "Transport me to the Planets surface" my brother looked at him like he had grown another head "Are you crazy, the planets surface is crumbling" i tried to back him up "he's right sir." Spock ignored us both and looked straight at Pavel and said "Energise." Moments later the place he had knelt was empty.

Pavel's POV

I was working at my station, focusing on plotting the coordinates that would safely take us to warp. I wasn't really focusing on what was going on around me but i turned and looked as the doors to the bridge opened and the captain walked on to the bridge. "Keptain on ze bridge" i called as i was supposed to, I instantly turned back to my station and continued with my work. The next time I turned it was due to the fact the captain was addressing me personally. "Chekov, glad to have you on the bridge, i have heard great things" I beamed up at the man. He looked to Hikaru who was sat to my left and asked his name, he informed the captain and then we both turned back to our stations. I had finished plotting the coordinates now and i had nothing to do so i took the time to think about my goodbye to Faith, my heart wrenched a little even thinking about her. Despite the fact we were both serving on federation vessels and had to be prepared that we could lose our lives at any time. It didn't stop me worrying though, not about myself but about her. I knew she was good at her job and she knew i was good at mine she had told me so on many occasions but I had to face the fact she was always going to be in more danger than i was due to her job title. I cringed at the thought of her getting hurt, but forced thought thoughts to the back of my mind as best as i could as the first orders were given to us. I addressed the whole of the Enterprise crew over the com after a little difficulty with the computer. We were about to jump to warp with the other ships and the Captain gave the order Hikaru pushed the throttle but nothing happened, i looked at him questioningly and he glanced at me then back at the screen. "Is the parking brake on Mr Sulu?" the captain asked a little bit of mocking in his voice. Hikaru stared at the screen looking for his mistake his face crumpled up into a puzzled expression "uh no sir" he said it with a nervous laugh. Mr Spock spoke up "have you disengaged the external dampeners?" Hikaru closed his eyes for a second inwardly cursing himself i should imagine. "Ready for war Captain" he confirmed for the second time. "Punch it" and then we were at warp the scream was a blur of light in front of us, even at warp the ship was going to be a while so i continued to work. Everyone's attention was pulled away from our work however when someone ran onto the bridge shouting. I looked up and saw Jim Kirk, Faith's brother. He and the captain ended up having quite a heated debate and eventually kirk won the argument due to the fact that Uhura backed up his information and Spock also agreed. We were told to prepare as we were about to leave warp. We did but nothing could have prepared us for what we saw, huge pieces of broken up ship was floating past us in the empty space before us. My fingers ran across the screen rapidly trying to navigate us out of the way of all of the debris, i was almost completely successful but we did end up with some minor damage. The rest of the people on the bridge began to talk, Hikaru and I turned t listen in on the conversation the captain was now involved in. A hail appeared on screen and we all watched as a Romulin appeared on the screen in front of us, about three minutes after the hail began it ended. Everyone went back to talking in hushed voices, soon a plan of action was decided upon and the Captain stood up an said "Right Oslin, Faith Kirk, Spock and Kirk your not supposed to be here anyway, does anyone else have hand to hand combat training?" "i do sir" Hikaru turned and looked at the Captain. "Alright the four of you with me" Pike walked of the bridge. I had turned almost as soon as he began speaking, intact i turned as soon as the name Faith Kirk left his lips. I stared at her and watched as she immediately turned to me, indicating she had seen me before i had seen her. I watched as she turned and followed the Captain she glanced back at me and i was filled with Relief and worry all at the same time. I was so glad we were aboard the same ship but, i was terrified about what she was going to have to do. I watched her retreating form until she was so far down the corridor she was completely out of sight. I turned back to my computer screen and felt tears well up in my eyes i blinked them away angrily as soon as they had formed however. Five minutes after they had left Spock re entered the deck and i announced him in his new position. "Keptin on ze bridge" Hikaru's temporary replacement took his seat and began working at the screen. The com was being relayed to the rbidge so everyone would know what was going on. We could here Pike on the Com wishing them luck. Then there was a sound similar to static as they rushed through the sky, my stomach felt like it dropped from my body and my thought were clouded with thoughts of my best friend. I prayed i wouldn't be asked to do anything if i was i would be in trouble because i routed i was capable of preforming any task. I began to think about show she must be feeling right know what she was doing as she fell thousands and thousands of feet towards a drill that could kill her. Voices were heard over the Com calling different levels of altitude. Then i heard her voice "Pulling shoot" i heard a muffled sound behind the static and assumed she had opened the shoot. Then moments later i heard her voice "Oslin Pull your shoot" we then herd Oslin over the com 1000 meters then the sound sounded again. I heard a intake of breath and wondered what had happened but it was soon clear as the life sign for Oslin disappeared. Faith was the first to land aboard the drill much to my relief. I heard the sound of the wind increase as she removed her helmet and then the sound of a roar, and then the sound of colisions. Spock spoke up confirming my suspisions "It seems we were correct in assuming the drill would be guarded." For another five minutes we heard fighting continue, then we heard something we were all dreading. "Oslin had the controller, what do we do?" Hikaru's voice was strained and you could hear he was clearly out of breath. Two voices answered immediately "This" then there was the sound of gun fire. We al waited holding our breaths hoping against hope that our instruments would soon be up and running again. Our instruments suddenly jumped back to life and we all got back to work, i had relaxed considerably knowing Faith would soon be back aboard the Enterprise. Guilt suddenly filled me as i realised my main worry had been based on Faith and not any of my other friends who were also risking their lives for us. That's when it happened Hikaru's signal suddenly dropped from the platform and then a voice was heard over the com. "Faith to Enterprise beam Jim up" seconds later i heard the same voice say "Fuck it" then i watched in horror as Faiths signal dropped from the drill towards Hikaru's signal. I watched my mind wiring then i heard woeds over the on ship com "Transport to bridge we can't lock on" i looked at my screan and then got to my feet and said to myself "I can do zat" then i said again a little louder "i can do zat" i looked across the bridge to my back up and said "I CAN DO ZAT TAKE ZE COM" I then bolted from the bridge my mind moving faster than i thought possible. So many calculations were running through my mind i was temporarily struggling to make sense of them. I ran as quickly as i could continuing to tell my self i could do it, i ran past a number of officers who all looked very flustered as i bumped into them on my way past. I finally arrived at Transport and said "I can do zat" i pointed at the transport screen and she hastily stood and made room for me in front of the controls. "Shit, Enterprise beam us up now, we're falling without a shoot, come on Enterprise" i managed to lock on to Hikaru's signal but not Faith's, i continued to follow the movements on the screen."Enterprise anytime now would be good" I locked onto her signal and hit the beam button and hoped that the slight delay in the transport would not kill my friends. " i swear if i die, i will kill who ever was on the transporter at the time." I couldn't bring my self to smile, that could wait until they were safe. Balls of light materialised on the pads and we all watched as two figures crashed onto the mat almost destroying it. I watched as one figure in and red suit rolled of the mat and onto the floor of the deck, my stomach relaxed as i saw the mess of red hair spread out around the head of the person on the floor. She turned her head and looked to Sulu and he smiled at her and said "Thanks" she replied instantly "anytime". She sat up and bent her legs resting her arms on her knees, Jim walked over to her and picked her up roughly then slapped her across the back of the head as she had done to him so many times before. He looked her dead in the eye then said very loudly in her face "you idiot you could have died" he slapped her round the back of the head again. She looked in his eyes and must have seen something because her face softened immediately and then Jim pulled her in to a tight hug. I was closest to then and i could see the small movements of Jim's body and i assumed he was crying, it was unlikely anyone else would see this however. Jim said something quietly that she must have heard and soon they were both laughing, but still hold the other in a hug. Faiths eyes fell on my and i could see a question in her eyes i just looked at her like she really didn't want to know. We continued to stare at one another and i had the sudden sarge to run up to her and to pull her into my arms. I resisted with a lot of difficulty, we both tore our eyes away from one another however when Spock arrived on the deck, he walked straight to the transport mat and said "Beam me down to the planet surface" "Are you crazy the planets surface is crumbling" Jim looked at him like he had totally lost it. "He's right sir" Faiths voice backed up her brother but her voice held something that Jim's did not, understanding, she knew he needed to do this and was not going to stop him. "Energise" I hit the button that would send our captain to the planet bellow.


End file.
